Revelation's
by RedDawg
Summary: Starts off with Gohan trying to fit in in school. Unfortunately for the teenage demi-saiyan Cell comes back and is looking for revenge. And of all places he confronts Gohan at school. This leads to answers for Videl and also a relationship starter for
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its ideas. I just try to come up with my own ideas or incorporate others into mine. With that said on with the story.

Revelation's

It's been seven long years since the Cell games. Even though he hasn't trained much Gohan still was able to find enough power to turn Super Saiyan 3, but he never broke the barrier. Over the years he trained sparingly just to keep his power up knowing a new enemy would probably come out. Little did he know that would come true in two fashions. One being an enemy and one, to his surprise, being school. Gohan was forced into going to school by his mother to hopefully meet some people his own age, and of course 'grandchildren' came to her mind as well. We start off with our friend Gohan in his second week off school. 

"Hey Gohan, seeing as that you live in the 439 mountain district, I'm pretty sure you've met some crazy people. Have any good stories?"

Gohan looked at Videl a little cockeyed, "Let's see, most of the people I know don't live around me. There's Bulma, Vegeta, Piccolo, Dende, Trunks, Tien, Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Baba, and of course my grandpa the Ox-King." Thinking for a second not even noticing the looks Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner are giving him Gohan again spoke. "Yeah I think that's about it out of the people I know other than you guys. And if you must know you are the most normal out of all of them, but I don't think I can discuss any of our happenings just yet with you guys."

Videl felt a sweat drop roll down the back of her head, 'Did he just say he know Yamcha the baseball player, Krillin and Tien two of the best martial artists ever, Piccolo the demon king, Master Roshi probably the greatest martial artist ever next to my dad, Bulma Briefs her husband and her kid the richest people in the world, and that he was a prince. I never thought I'd get that much out of him in one simple question. But is any of it true.' Snapped out her thought Videl looks for any kind off answer. "Gohan? Do you honestly believe that I'll think you were telling the truth about all those people? Well, do you?"

Gohan looked at her questioningly. 'What does she mean by that? Is there something special about everyone that I don't know about?' "Well yeah I expect you to believe me. What's so special about them?" He probably should have laughed at the response he got from his friends if not for the end of lunch bell ringing. 

Videl hurried off to class swirling with more question's. 'Damn, just when I get some answers I get ten more question's per answer. I'm still not going stop. I'll figure you out yet Gohan.

Gladly, for Gohan, the rest of the day went by smoothly and quickly. Flying home he was wondering if he should let people know about him. 'If I tell them they will either think I'm a freak or they won't believe me. I guess I'll just let things stay the way they are right now. Unless something real weird happens I'll just continue being 'normal' in front of them.' After finally deciding how he will handle things Gohan sped the rest of the way home at top speed.

Little does our friend know an enemy from the past is back. After seven years in hell our favorite enemy Cell found a way to escape and is bent on his revenge of Gohan. "I bet the boy won't know what to do if I attack him while he's in school. Hah ha I'll see you tomorrow boy. I would say be ready but of what I can tell you 're out of practice. I guess I'll just wish you happy dreams cause a nightmare begins tomorrow." With that Cell takes off toward his little hide out.

Elsewhere in Capsule Corp., "Hey brat get in here and train." The saiyan prince takes it upon himself to be ready after feeling a fluctuating strong power. 

"Aw, dad do I have to? I'm already stronger than Goten, can't I stop training till he reaches me?" After receiving one of his father's famous death glares as an answer Trunks trudges his way into the gravity room. 'Stinking mom always fixing this darn thing. If it would stay broke dad would probably leave me alone.' giving up on that conclusion as more of a hope trunks stretches and prepares for an intense work out from daddy dearest.


	2. The Fight Begins

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its ideas. I just try to come up with my own ideas or incorporate others into mine. With that said on with the story.

Gohan got home looking forward to the dinner he was about to eat. "Mom, I'm home!" Thump, thump, thump, thump. Gohan sighed as he heard that dreaded pounding of the steps in his house. "Brother, your home." Crash! Goten ran right into Gohan spilling the two out the door and rolling across the ground. Gohan pulled his little brother off him. "Hey Goten how are you doing?" 

Chi-Chi came out with a disappointed look on her face. "Goten look what you did. Now both you and your brother are dirty, and now you'll have to get clean before dinner."

"Geeez Goten. Thanks a lot. It's bad enough I can't eat good at school, but now I have to wait even longer." After scolding his brother Gohan looked at the tears being held back in his eyes. "Hey squirt don't worry. I'm just a bit jumpy today. I can go weeks without food. So cheer up."

Goten cheered up. "I'm sorry brother, but don't worry I won't do it again." After receiving a smile from Gohan, Goten ran inside to get cleaned up.

After a good dinner, Gohan retreated to his room for homework and to go to bed. Finishing up his homework quickly, Gohan got ready for bed. Gaining a headache, which was very rare for him, Gohan suddenly got a sneaking suspicion something bad was going to happen soon. Shrugging it off he fell asleep.

"Gooo-haaan, time to get up. You don't want to be late for school." Chi-Chi smiled, 'He's growing up so fast. I wonder when he's going to finally meet a girl at this school. I can't wait for grandchildren.'

Gohan quickly got dressed, ate, and headed off to school. On his way he was hoping the premonition's and headaches he received while sleeping wouldn't happen. 'I guess I'll find out pretty soon.'

About ten minutes later Gohan was walking into class. "Holy shit Gohan, you're on time. It's been a while since the last time you got here on time. Are you trying a new trend out." 

"Ha ha Videl. If I'm trying a new trend you must be trying to be a comedian." After receiving a cold look from Videl, Gohan sat down and gave her his goofy grin. The grin didn't work, she still stared at him until the teacher came in and calmed the class down.

"Alright class. Today we are going to start on the…" The teacher continued on oblivious to all the students falling asleep. 

Videl looked over at Gohan who wasn't even paying attention and was sweating profusely. 'Wonder what's wrong with him?' Videl leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Hey Gohan are you okay? You don't look so good." 

Gohan didn't even hear her. 'Why the heck can I feel Cell's energy? Isn't he dead?' Gohan started trying to pinpoint the energy signature. Suddenly he felt where it was, right outside his room. Jumping p not paying attention to the looks his classmates were giving him, "What the fuck!?" 

"Mister Son what are you doing?" The teacher was about to continue yelling when suddenly a hand reached through the wall and grabbed Gohan pulling him through. 

Everyone was screaming and Videl jumped up to help but she noticed Cell holding Gohan up by his throat in mid-air. "Gohan! Oh my God, let him go you freak." 

"Son Gohan, long time no see. I've never really forgiven you for killing me." At finishing his statements Cell tossed Gohan toward the ground.

Gohan stopped himself midway still floating in the air to the astonishment of all the spectators. Rising up to Cell's level, "What are you doing here Cell. I think you dying twice should have been good enough." Stopping right in front of Cell, which just so happened to be in dront of the hole in his classroom's wall.

"Gohan, what the hell you can fly! Why is Cell here? What does he mean by you killing him? What's going on?" Videl quickly asked at the floating figures in front of her.

"Well well Gohan. Got a girlfriend I see." Cell snickered as he spoke his words. "I've learned in hell that no one on Earth knows the truth about who killed me. They think it was that oaf I threw out of the ring at the games. Now normally I wouldn't care but I don't want it known I got killed by a weakling so I'll tell them." Turning to a shocked Videl and now shocked classroom Cell told them who won the Cell games. "Seeing as that you are all so naïve I'll tell you who really beat me. It was in fact Gohan. What you don't know is that the boy here has the power to destroy this entire solar system. Well now that that's cleared up, why don't you power up so we can get this party started.

Gohan was to perplexed at the fact that Cell just told everyone what he worked so hard to hide. "You know Cell, I've tried really hard to keep that a secret. And here you come back and ruin it. Now I'm pissed. I won't need my father to rip you a part this time." Crouching down Gohan started his power up, "AHHHHHHHH!"

****

Next chapter Gohan and Cell go at it. In the process Gohan reveals his power's to everyone but he intends to wipe their memories free after, wait if he beats Cell. 


	3. Mortal Enemies

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its ideas. I just try to come up with my own ideas or incorporate others into mine. With that said on with the story.

MORTAL ENEMIES

****

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Gohan's primal roar broke out from him followed by a large energy wave. The ground shook under the class and everyone started to panic. Gohan noticed that Videl was ,of course, the only staying where she was. She just stared at Gohan. 'I guess she's pissed at finding out how strong I am. I hope she doesn't hate me for it.' Gohan felt the last of his power come to the edge and with another scream the area flashed gold and blinded everyone.

"What the hell was that Gohan?" Videl regained her composure, until she saw the 'Gold Fighter' that is. "Gohan, you're the Gold Fighter? But how?" Videl stared slack jawed at the powerful beings before her trying to make some sense of anything.

"I'm sorry for not telling you Videl. I didn't mean to make you angry." Gohan thought for a second, "If you want I'll tell you the truth after my fight, but you have to keep an open mind." 

Videl took a step back at Gohan's response, "I'm not angry with you Gohan, I'm just surprised. This is a lot to handle. But yes I would like it if you told me the truth." She noticed Gohan smile through his now focused and also scary eyes. 

"Thanks Videl. I'm glad your not angry with Oof." Gohan's sentence was cut off by Cell driving his fist into the boy's abdomen.

"Enough of this kissy-kissy stuff. Now fight me boy." Throwing a roundhouse kick to Gohan's chin, Cell stood back and took his stance once again. "Now bring it on Boy. And I'll show you what pain is." 

After regaining his composure Gohan took his stance in front of Cell again with a new look of determination in his eyes. "No Cell. This will be nothing like last time. I will not let anyone be harmed because of my mistakes. I will kill you Cell." At the end of his sentence Gohan sped at Cell and slammed his fist into his jaw spiraling the 'Perfect Android' into the sky even further. 

The two combatants took each other on, moving faster than the eye can see. After several exchanged blows Cell started to take the upper hand. "It seems your earlier speech is taking no affect boy. You are no match for my newly gained power. And seeing as that I have the advantage now I'll just have to torture your girlfriend there." With a quick punch sending Gohan veering away Cell took off toward Videl.

'Oh my God he's heading this way. And he's looking at me.' After realizing Cell was after her Videl started to panic, "Oh God! I'm no match for him. Someone please help me. Gohan where are you?!" Shutting her eyes Videl waited for her inevitable doom. It never came. Opening her eyes she saw why.

Panting heavily Gohan stood in front of Videl no longer a super saiyan. Not moving because of the vicious blow just taken from Cell his eye's stayed on Videl's. 'I'm doing it again. I'm letting him win, and again he almost took someone away from me. Look at her eyes, she's so scared. I let this happen. No I won't let his happen.' Gohan spoke in a whisper, " I'm sorry Videl. I'm sorry that your scared but you won't be anymore. I won't let anyone hurt you." Turning from a now shocked Videl, Gohan stared at Cell. 'He's taken away my innocence, my father, and he almost took away Videl. I think, no I believe I Love her and I won't let him hurt her. I can't take it anymore, what's happening.' Dropping to one knee, Gohan's eyes started to fade away. Flashing gold for a brief second he stood back up and let an even more earth shattering yell out than before. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! I won't let you.! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

The entire solar system seemed to tremble. Vegeta, Piccolo, and Krillin showed up just as Gohan's power started to erupt. "What is this. Where did the brat get this power. Why is Cell here? What is going on?", Vegeta started yelling at no one in his native tongue about being surpassed again. Piccolo and Krillin rolled their eyes but couldn't help but wonder, 'What is happening to Gohan?'

Don't worry fans we'll find out in the next installment of Revelation's.


	4. Super Saiyan 3 Gohan!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its ideas. I just try to come up with my own ideas or incorporate others into mine. With that said on with the story.

SUPER SAIYAN 3 GOHAN ?!?!

"Vegeta, you're a saiyan. What the hell is he doing? How can he generate so much power?" Piccolo started growing angry at the proud prince's silence, "Dam nit Vegeta, do you have an answer?"

"Shut-up Namek. The brat's mate was almost injured by that damn bug. He got pissed, lost control and now he seems to be ascending to yet again another level." Vegeta started to growl at his last statement. 'Damn brat passing me again. I'll find the power. I'll pass him and that damn incorrigible Kakarrot. I'll be the prince of all saiyan's once again.' Scowling through his grin Vegeta brought his attention back to Gohan.

A blinding light erupted through the energy shield encircling Gohan. Just as the light started to fade and everyone could bring their eyes back to the demi-saiyan another powerful scream came from the boy. Once again a blinding light came through with it, this time staying for about a minute. Eventually the light faded and to everyone's amazement a different person was standing in Gohan's place. This person's hair dropped to his knees, his eyebrows faded to nothing. A black dot took it's place in the cerulean sea off his eyes, and his body almost doubled in muscle mass. The new person picked his head up and started to speak in an eerily ominous volume, "I'll never forgive you, Cell"

Cell actually looked frightened, "What are you boy. Every time I have you, you overwhelm me with a new power. I can't be defeated again. I just can't." Cell started to power up as far as his power could take him. "I'll kill you boy! AHHH!" Cell dashed down toward Gohan as fast as his body would take him winding a fist back along the way. What almost seemed like minutes to Cell, Gohan , Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta only took a fraction of a second. Just as Cell was about to slam his fist into Gohan's face he felt something agonizingly painful. After the initial shock he looked down, horrified that his stomach had been punched straight through by Gohan's fist. 

Gohan looked up and smirked at the look on Cell's face. "What's wrong Cell. Is there a problem. You might be hungry since your stomach is empty. Don't worry I'll take care of that." Gohan pulled back and kicked Cell across the ground and watched as he skidded to a halt before resuming his attack. "Come now Cell, don't look so surprised. You know just what happens when I get pissed, and you had to push me again. Well I'm not some stupid kid anymore. I'm going to kill before you get another chance at tragedy."

Cell started to laugh, no matter how scared he was, "Ha ha ha, I'm sorry boy but even if I don't kill you my master will. You see you are nothing compared to him, and he will be here shortly to let you find that out. Ha ha ha ha uhhhh." As he started to laugh Cell didn't realize Gohan's Kamehameha Streaming toward him until it was to late. He slowly started to disintegrate just as he did when he first died. "He will avenge me boy. Ah ha ha ha ha AHHHHHHHH!" And with a last flash Cell disappeared. 

After destroying the android, Gohan stood by himself struggling with his new power. "What does he mean his master? Damn it, every time it's peaceful some new alien tries to take over the world. Well not if I have anything to do with it." After thinking a bit longer he finally powered down. With a quick glance around to everyone he suddenly remembered he just gave up some of his secrets and, slightly to his delight because of Vegeta's reaction, he gained a new level of Super Saiyan. 'He's going to be pissed and I have to explain this to Videl.' Suddenly fear etched across his face, 'Shit I have to explain this to Videl. That is not going to be fun. I guess she would have found out sooner or later.'

"Brat, what the hell was that? What was that damn android doing here? How did you attain so much power? Tell me boy before I let my anger get the best of me." Vegeta growled at the younger saiyan now in front of him.

"Yes Gohan. Tell us.", Videl smirked as he squirmed under her statement and not to the question the muscle bound man next her made. 

Scratching the back off his head noticing the glares of Videl, Vegeta and now Piccolo and Krillin, Gohan tried to answer. " Um you see what had happened was. Cell came back for revenge cause I killed him, he was also a pawn of another stronger being. He said this being was coming soon and he supposedly eclipsed my new power. And my new power, Super Saiyan 3 I suppose, was brought on when Videl was almost injured. I lost it when I thought someone I cared about was going to get hurt by Cell again. And that's about it." Gohan started blushing at his last few statements and noticed Videl was too.

"I was right. The brat was pissed his mate was going to get injured and he lost it. And yet again, when his 'loved ones' are in danger he gains power. Hmmph, so be it. I will gain this power boy and I will defeat you." With that stated Vegeta flew off to train again to find this new power.

Gohan and Videl were now blushing furiously at Vegeta's statement's but were cut short by Piccolo. "Gohan, I think we should train for this new power. I will begin and I expect to see you on the lookout after you explain yourself to this seemingly confused female. I will see you later. Come on Krillin." Piccolo took off toward the lookout.

Krillin was laughing his ass off at the look on his friend and his 'girlfriends' faces, "Have fun with your 'mate' Gohan." Before Gohan could respond Krillin quickly took off toward his home to tell his wife about the day's happenings.

Gohan growled, "Damn Piccolo, Krillin, and Vegeta. I'll get them back for this." Letting his growl go he put on his most innocent face and turned to Videl. "Well Videl, it seems I have a promise to keep. Let's go before anybody starts asking questions." Blushing he grabbed Videl and took off muffling a laugh at Videl's squeak of surprise.

"Gohan, what are you doing. Scaring the hell out of me is not the best way to start an explanation. Where are we going anyway?" After finally calming herself down Videl just warmed into Gohan's chest and awaited an answer.

"I'm taking us to my training grounds so we can have privacy. This is going to be a long story." Noticing her satisfied smirk he sped up cause he wanted to get this over as soon as possible. Gladly he landed soon afterwards. "Now Videl when I tell you this you have to keep an open mind. And even if you don't believe it, I will be telling you the truth. I guess we might as well begin." Videl nodded and tried to ready herself, cause the way he was acting this was going to be an interesting story.

****

On the next installment Gohan tell Videl the truth. And what's this the Supreme Kai has new findings for our Z-team.


	5. You Have The Power

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its ideas. I just try to come up with my own ideas or incorporate others into mine. With that said on with the story.

YOU HAVE THE POWER!!

Gohan and Videl sat down on the soft grass. Gohan stared off into the distance for a second organizing his thoughts. His head suddenly popped up and he looked into Videl's eyes. "This is going to sound a little weird but I'm just going to tell you straight forward." He stopped for a second waiting for her silent response to continue. With a breath from Videl he went on. "Videl I'm half alien. Shut-up for a second and let me explain."

Her mouth closed almost as quickly as it opened at his statement. "Fine. But it damn well better be good."

"It will be. Trust me?" He clasped his hands together and began his story. "It all starts with my father. He was sent here….", Gohan went on for three hours telling Videl of his father's life and his own brushes with death, as well as their countless times of saving the earth, no the universe.

Finishing up Gohan looked at Videl and slightly winced waiting for her outburst. He didn't expect what he got. "Wow, I actually believe you. Somehow in my heart I know it's true." She stopped and then looked towards the ground, "Gohan I'm sorry. All the times I picked on you and yelled at you. I never realized you are the way you are because of what a tough life you had. I'm sorry my father says all those mean things about you and your family." She started to squirm, "I hope some day you can forgive me for my father and what I've done."

Gohan blinked a few times before everything Videl said sank into his thick skull. "Gee Videl, I never blamed either of you for anything. If I was in your dad's position I would've done the same thing. And please don't feel sorry for me. Humph… I do enough of that myself. Besides, I turned out pretty good after all that. Right??" At finishing that Gohan nervously looked up at Videl.

"Of course you did. You might be a little nerdy but it seems your sane enough after so many insane things happened to you. I'm also glad you don't hate me for anything." She started blushing, "I wouldn't be able to take it if 'you' hated me."

Gohan was about to respond but was cut off by a 'purple man'. "Son Gohan. I'm glad I found you, and with Videl as well. I guess I got lucky with that one.

Gohan was stunned but Videl seemingly wasn't, as usual. "Who are you? And how the hell do you know us. Last time I checked I didn't know any purple people. Just who the fu…" Videl was cut off by a large pink man.

"Hold you tongue mortal. No one speaks to the Supreme Kai like that."

Gohan was still silent and again Videl still wasn't. "What the hell is a Supreme Kai? Who the fuck do you think your talking to? What do you mean by mortal? I'm waiting?"

Gohan finally snapped out of his reverie and stepped forward to the Kai. "I'm sorry sir. She isn't as accustomed to these things just yet. Now I assume you are hear to tell me something, that's how it always is at least."

Videl looked slightly miffed at Gohan showing her up, but he seemed to know what he was doing and who he was talking to. She decided to be silent. For now.

The short Kai stepped forward. "First of all call me Shin and my associate here is Kibito, just ignore him. Second, yes I am here to tell you something of grave importance. How ever, I want to tell you when everyone is around so let's head to your lookout."

Gohan nodded and grabbed hold of Videl. "Very well. And I'll call the others." With that Gohan, unfortunately for the back of his head, powered up quickly and let his aura drop again as a signal to the other Z-teamers. 

"Damn it Gohan! What the hell! You scared the shit out of me." She quickly felt sorry for yet again yelling at the boy wonder. Videl silently spoke, "Next time warn me, okay."

"Sure Videl, and I'm sorry.", he turned to Shin. "Everyone's on their way. Let's go."

"Good, and yes let's go." They all took off. "Gohan I feel regrettable to tell you… that yet again the fate of this upcoming battle is up to you. And that it will involve Videl here a great deal as well."

Videl looked surprised at the sound of her name being placed in that of the same outcome of a battle with Gohan. "What do you mean 'Videl will be involved a great deal'? What will I be doing?"

Gohan looked at Shin with the same questioning eyes. Shin decided to answer these questions. "You Videl, whether you two know it or not, are destined to be with Gohan. Your love for each other is so pure that the greatest evil cannot combat it. According to prophecy you will have to help Gohan fight a great demon and only your love for each other can save the universe. You two are future of the universe' only hope. How you will combat this demon is unknown, especially considering Gohan's great power to yours, it seems almost unlikely that you could help him in any way. No offense intended."

Videl and Gohan both started to blush at Shin's comments and Videl's turned into slight anger but she held it in and eventually became red with embarrassment again. "So your saying Gohan and me are going to eventually be together. I guess before today I would have said there's no way, but with all that's going on…" She quickly realized what she said and tried to backtrack, "What I mean is that it just sounded unlikely before, but now it seems nice. Wait no I mean what if it doesn't happen? What if one of us doesn't feel the same way." She smirked at being able to cover up so well.

Shin thought for a moment then replied, "It couldn't happen like that. According to prophecy, you will either love each other or hate each other no in between. So what one of you feels so does the other. Understand now?" After not receiving a response Shin looked over to the two teens. What he saw amused him. Gohan and Videl were staring into each others eyes while blushing cause they now both knew how the other felt. 'I guess they took that pretty well.' The quartet of beings sped their way to the lookout to reveal findings to everyone and to find out ways to stop what was happening.

****

On our next installment the whole crew finds out what's going on and decide to train. Videl convinces Gohan to train her in the hyperbolic time chamber. What will this time alone do for the two teens lover's? Make things better than they imagined or worse, cause Shin's deepest fears to come alive. 


	6. Training Begins

****

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its ideas. I just try to come up with my own ideas or incorporate others into mine. With that said on with the story.

TRAINING BEGINS

It wasn't long before the Supreme Kai, Kibito, Gohan , and Videl made it to the lookout. They arrived to the showings of Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and the two brats (Trunks and Goten). And needless to say, because of the way Gohan contacted them, they looked pissed. At least Vegeta did that is.

"Brat! What do you and your harpy mate want? I have training to do." Vegeta glanced over to Shin and Kibito, "Who the hell are you?"

"Watch your tongue mortal!", again Kibito interrupted with his favorite line.

"Kibito please. Let me introduce myself. I am Shin, the Supreme Kai." Shin paused for a moment to let everyone comprehend what he just said. "I have come here to let you, the seemingly strongest beings in the multiverse, know that a great evil presence is on its way to fight you all."

"Wait just a damn minute!", guess who that is. "If I'm correct in this, you just said, in a manner of speaking, that we were stronger than you. Am I right?"

Shin slightly nodded, "Yes, but only three of you are. You Vegeta, Piccolo, and Gohan. And don't get your hopes up to far prince. Gohan is the key to all of this and in the end will be the strongest being ever, by a lot more than you can imagine." Obviously this pissed Vegeta off.

"We'll see.", grumbled Vegeta low enough for only Gohan and Piccolo to hear.

"Any way, as I was saying. This person right now is more powerful than all of you combined, including myself, Kibito, and Gohan's father. I mentioned him because I am bringing him back to life to help us out." Again Shin was interrupted.

"Your bringing back my dad. That's awesome. Does he know? I've got to tell my mom. I wonder what level he's at? Will he even recognize me? Of course he will, I'm his son. And what about…"

"Shut up brat! We have more important things going on that your baka father coming alive. So keep quiet and let the Kai talk!"

Gohan looked down, "Geeez Vegeta. You didn't have to yell."

"Now as I was saying. I have talked to Dende and he filled me in on some very fortunate news. That news is that you Gohan have two and a quarter days left in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." The Kai stopped for a second and thought, as well as let Gohan process this info. "I recommend you use that time now with Videl. And do it all at once."

Gohan's eyes just about bulged out of his head. "Spend two years and three months with just her. I don't think she'll like that very much." He was about to continue when he was interrupted by Videl.

"Gohan!? What do you mean by two years? He said you have two days, last I checked they were totally different time periods."

"Yes Videl that's true. But what you don't know is that beyond the door to the HTC is another dimension. That dimension goes so rapidly that only one day passes outside compared to a year inside." Gohan sighed, "That's what I meant by us spending two plus years in there."

Videl's face went beet red with anger, "Oh so now you don't want to be around me is it?!!" She was about to turn around and run off when a hand clasped down on her shoulder spinning her back around.

Gohan released his grip on her shoulder as she spun, "No Videl that's not it. I would have no problem spending the time with you. I was just thinking whether or not you would want to spend it with me." He started to blush at the thought of what he was going to say next. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear, "I guess I was a bit afraid that you didn't like me enough to want to spend that much time with me."

Videl gasped when he said that, "Oh. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."

"That's alright.", he gave her a goofy grin which she happily returned.

"Shin cleared his throat to gain their attention. "So will you two go in." 

Gohan nodded, "Of course I will, but it's her choice as well. So will you go in with me Videl?"

An uneasy silence loomed over all the fighters. And with that silence came a certain amount of pressure on Videl's shoulders. She just stared out at every one, 'I don't know. What should I tell them. It looks like they are all counting on me, and I'm so weak compared to them.'. She looked over to Gohan and looked him straight in the eye's, 'I guess he can teach me, but as he said, do I want to be with just him that long? Look at those eyes, how can I say no to that.' "Yes I'll go, but only if you train me to be as god as you."

Gohan grinned, "I'll do my best."

Everyone sighed in relief, well all but Vegeta and Piccolo that is.

Shin started to walk toward the HTC, "I guess that settles it. Well come on you two, others will want to train in there."

The two teens ran up to the door and gave there good bye's and stepped into what everyone knew was going to be a grueling time of training. Krillin smiled cause he was thinking of all the training they might not do.

****

On our next installment Gohan starts to teach Videl how to use her powers. With all this exercise in fireballs, will it cause things to heat up between the two. Read more and find out.


End file.
